Une autre façon de vie V2
by BloodX-Saya
Summary: Et si Naruto avait été forcé de quitter Konoha à sa naissance.


Et si Naruto avait été forcé de quitter Konoha à sa naissance.

15 ans après la naissance de Naruto. Dans un petit village caché.

Naruto, lève-toi ! On va partir bientôt, crie une femme dans une petite cuisine.

Oui mère je me lève. Le jeune homme s'assoit sur son lit.

Naruto, As-tu vu ton père ? Demande la femme.

Non, il doit être encore avec les femmes de l'hôtel. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il savait pourtant que l'on partait aujourd'hui. Je vais le chercher, finis de te préparer. Sur ce, la femme quitta la petite maison.

Bonjour laissez-moi vous éclairer un peu sur ma vie. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis né dans le village de Konoha.

Lorsque je suis né, un grand ninja a enfermé un démon en moi. A ce moment-là, le conseil de Konoha me jugea trop dangereux pour rester en vie.

Comme je n'avais plus de parents à ce moment-là. Le conseil a donc décidé de me tuer.

Mais avant que ce moment n'arrive, 2 personnes sont revenues au village. Il s'opposait à ce jugement. Comme c'était des ninja très respectés à Konoha. Le conseil les laissa agir à leur guise. Il décida de partir avec moi dans un village, où personne ne connaît mon secret pour pouvoir m'offrir une meilleur vie.

Lorsque j'ai eu l'âge de bien comprendre. Ils me dirent toute la vérité sur ma vie. Ensuite, la première question que je leur ai posée, c'était si je pouvais encor les appeler père et mère. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fâché contre ce conseil. Car il a pensé à la sécurité de ce village. Je me demande juste ce que serait ma vie, si j'étais resté la bas. Aurai-je eu autant d'amis qu'ici. Aurai-je eu les mêmes journées qu'ici.

Ce que je trouve triste c'est ce que je fais subir a mes parents. Ils ont dû quitter leur village pour ne pas me voir mourir. Mes parents ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme une famille normale. Ce ne sont pas un homme et une femme normaux à ce que m'a dit un sage du village ici. Ma mère se nomme Tsunade, on m'a dit que c'est une femme très forte. Ce que je c'est, c'est qu'elle est très sévère.

Surtout quand c'est à son tour de me donner les leçons. Et il y a mon père Jiraiya. Lui aussi il me donne des cours mais il est beaucoup moins sévère que ma mère, et la plupart du temps ça se termine dans les bains publics. Il aime bien regarder les femmes.

Ne pensez pas que mon père est bizarre, ma mère l'est tout autant. Si je la cherche, je n'ai qu'à aller voir près des casino ou des bars. Ma vie ici est assez normale. Je ne prends pas des cours à l'académie Ninja comme les autres enfants. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi et bien c'est simple.

Bien que je ne sois pas à Konoha, pour mes parents je reste un habitant de Konoha. Et pour mes parents, je n'ai pas a apprendre les techniques d'un autre village. Et le conseil ici est bien d'accord avec ça. C'est pour ça que mes parent me donnent des cours à la maison.

Je ne sais pas si leurs cours sont vraiment bons. car mes amis eux, ils sont entraînés par de vrais professeurs. Et nous ne faisons jamais de combat entre nous. Ce qui est bien pour eux, c'est que le soir, ils peuvent se reposer.

Moi le soir c'est l'entraînement avec père. Car le midi c'est avec mère. et le matin normalement je suis seul, car ma mère doit cuver , et mon père est encore avec des femmes. Donc ce que je fais. Je vais voir un vieux sage du village, que j'ai rencontré avant avec mes parents. Ce qu'il me montre ?

A contrôler ce démon en moi. Rappelez-vous, j'ai un démon en moi. Ne croyez pas que c'est facile d'avoir un Démon. Quand on a faim mais vraiment faim on serait prêt à tout pour manger. Ben moi c'est pareil mais le problème c'est que le démon ne veut pas manger, il veut tuer.

Donc ce que je doit faire c'est méditer pour le calmer. Et je déteste vraiment ça. Je suis un enfant plutôt turbulent donc imaginez quand je dois rester deux heures assis sans bouger. Puis la fin de semaine, je la passe avec mes amis. Mais aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois que je vais les voir avant un bon petit moment. Car nous retournons à Konoha.

Mes parents ont beaucoup de choses à faire là-bas. Donc on va rester un petit moment, la dernière fois que je suis allé là-bas, je devais avoir 6 ou 7 ans. Nous sommes restés que deux jours mais là, ils prévoient de rester quelques mois. Ca me dérange un peu mais, je suis heureux pour mes parents.

Ils vont pouvoir revoir leurs amis qu'ils ont quitté pour me protéger. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu hâte aussi. Mes parents ont parlé de me faire passer un test Ninja là-bas. Je vais essayer de passer l'examen Genin.

Normalement on fait ça à l'âge de 12 ans. Mais je ne devais pas être assez fort, mes parent ne sont pas des professeurs non plus.

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit.

C'est vrai, mère m'a demandé de nettoyer la chambre avant de partir, et comme c'est le bordel. Je vais avoir de besoin d'aide.

Le jeune homme fait une première série de signes.

Kuchiyose no jutsu Gamakichi.

Le jeune homme fait une autre série de signes.

Kuchiyose no jutsu Chibi-Katsuyu.

Salut vous deux si vous m'aidez à nettoyer, je vous paie un bol de ramen sur la route de Konoha.

Le jeune homme savait très bien que la grenouille et la limace ne pouvaient pas résister à ça. Bien que sa mère lui ait dit très souvent de ne pas leur faire manger ça. Puis les trois nettoya.

Pendant ce temps, ses parents rentrèrent à la maison.

Jiraiya. Je t'avais dit que l'on devait partir tôt.

Tu n'es pas bien placée pour parler tu ne t'es pas encore couchée toi.

Ils se crièrent dessus comme ça dans la rue pendant un petit moment. Puis Tsunade regarda Jiraiya avec un air sérieux.

tu crois que c'est bien de lui faire passer cet examen.

Quoi tu crois qu'il n'a pas le niveau ?

Arrête de rire de moi. Tu sais très bien qu'il a sûrement le niveau pour être Jounin. Déjà à son age. Les quelques rares exceptions peuvent être Chuunins. Mais pas Jounins, on a jamais été aussi fort que lui à son age et là on comment à avoir des problèmes durant les combats sérieux contre lui.

Tu sais très bien qu'il est triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec ses amis durant les cours.

Tu sais autant que moi que les cours que ses amis ont. Lui, on lui a déjà donné il y a 6 ans.

c'est peut-être aussi à cause de nous qu'il a évolué aussi vite. Mais on avait pas vraiment le choix si on voulait qu'il le contrôle le plus vite possible, pour lui offrir une vie normale. Et je suis déjà arrangé avec l'Hokage. Il ne va pas avoir de problème lui dit Jiraiya.

Après un moment Jiraiya et Tsunade arrivèrent près de leur petite maison.

Naruto les attendait son sac sur le dos près à partir.

Allez ! Plus vite ! On devrait déjà être partis. Leur dit Naruto en courant vers eux.

Cet idiot s'est endormi sur un banc.

Lui dit Tsunade en pointant Jiraiya du doigt.

Dis donc Naruto tu es si pressé de partir.

J'aime mieux partir avant que mes amis ne se lèvent. .

On est quand même Dimanche, il n'y a pas grand monde de lever. Lui dit Tsunade en attrapant le sac que Naruto lui envoie.

As-tu bien tout fermé Naruto.

Ne vous en faites pas père, personne ne va voler vos livres.

Ils partirent en direction de la sortie du village.

Après un petit moment ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la sortie mais il y avait un groupe de

gens qui les attendaient.

Tu pensais partir sans nous dire au revoir Naruto.

On avait déjà régler ça hier les amis.

On est venu te dire bonne chance pour ton examen de Genin.

Et Naruto revient vite, car si tu n'es plus là, les fille ne viendront plus avec nous.

Oui il a raison Naruto, elles sont tout folles de toi.

Un peu plus loin de la conversation des jeunes.

Tu vois Tsunade il tient de moi. Il a la côte avec les filles.

Tsunade lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Idiot vous avez même pas le même sang, il ne peut pas tenir de toi.

Et Naruto courra retrouver ses parents et ils partirent en direction de Konoha.


End file.
